Audio production can involve the use of many components, including microphones, wireless audio transmitters, wireless audio receivers, recorders, and/or mixers for capturing and recording the sound of productions, such as television programs, newscasts, movies, live events, and other types of productions. The microphones typically capture the sound of the production, which is wirelessly transmitted from the microphones and/or the wireless audio transmitters to the wireless audio receivers. The wireless audio receivers can be connected to a recorder and/or a mixer for recording and/or mixing the sound by a crew member, such as a production sound mixer. Electronic devices, such as computers and smartphones, may be connected to the recorder and/or mixer to allow the crew member to monitor audio levels and timecodes.
The crew member typically carries a bag that contains the wireless audio receivers, recorder, mixer, and a battery to power these components. It is not uncommon to have multiple wireless audio receivers that correspond to each microphone and/or wireless audio transmitter that is capturing the sound of a production. Each wireless audio receiver typically has a cable to transmit an audio signal to the recorder, and another cable to receive power from the battery. There are also cables from the battery to power the recorder and mixer. Because of the large number of cables, it can be time consuming to setup and connect the components, the possibility of problems is increased (e.g., due to faulty cables, loose connections, cable failures, etc.), and the weight of the bag can be uncomfortably heavy for the crew member. Furthermore, the crew member generally cannot remotely control the wireless audio transmitters once they have been deployed.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for a system that addresses these concerns. More particularly, there is an opportunity for a portable audio networking system that uses cables adapted to simultaneously transport a digital audio signal, power, and a data signal between the components of the system.